


New Heroes of Olympus: The Grudge of a Goddess

by SumsMasterpiece



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumsMasterpiece/pseuds/SumsMasterpiece
Summary: Issac has everything going for him. He is rich and successful for a 19-year-old. Although he has a mother who despises his existence and a father who is not around, he otherwise just lives his life. Until it wasn't normal.Lydia is ready for college. With her father's profession in mind, she is ready to grow up and move into the big city. But things are more complicated than they seem.Vivian loves to cause trouble. Though she understands that her mother, Nemesis, loves order and balance, she just loves pushing the boundaries. When one of the new satyr's says they have two older demi-gods that are finally catching the attention of the monsters, how can she not refuse such a fun mission?





	New Heroes of Olympus: The Grudge of a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Issac's father is Plutus, the Greek God of wealth. 
> 
> The way I see his father is a tall man with golden blonde hair and money green eyes.

Isaac’s life was never easy.  
But to Isaac, his life was a show for him to play. What would he expect since everything he did would be on every cover of Teen magazine? Isaac was every woman’s fantasy. 

At sixteen, Isaac Burswood was the hot, young, rich, and the talk in all of the social circles. Everyone seemed to think he was God’s gift, all except his own mother. To Isaac’s mother, he was a burden and a curse since the day he was born. 

After a long day of photo shoots, Isaac was exhausted. All he wanted was something to eat and a nice, soft bed. But as he walked into his home, he wished he hadn’t. Across the doorway, in the living room, was his mother. 

“You’re home late.” She muttered out, not even looking at him. Staring into the dark liquid in her crystal glass. 

“Took longer than expected.” Isaac walked forward. Maybe he would skip eating for tonight if it meant having to deal with her.

His mother turned and looked at him. “You look just like him,” She slurred, sitting in her chair as she always did, one heeled foot slung over the arm of the luxurious chair, makeup smeared and dress askew. She was holding her Bourbon glass in her perfectly manicured hands as she tilted it to her lips and tilted it back. “Filthy child. You ruined my life, just like he did.” She hissed. Her eyes glared into Isaac’s as he mentally shivered, choosing to ignore those words he heard all too often.

Isaac’s father ruined his mother’s life. To what he had heard his mother mutter in her drunken states, he was young and attractive. She was captivated by him and as quickly as they became a couple, he left with her impregnated with Isaac. Destroying her image and leaving her with hatred for him and their child. 

Isaac turned, leaving his drunk mother to head to his room. Once Isaac was inside his room and shut his door, he glanced over at his full body mirror at that face. His face. The strong jaw line and sharp nose. His flawless skin and those vibrant emerald green eyes. The only thing that resembled his mother was his hair. The dark brown-black hair, slicked back and short. 

He sighs and fell to his bed in frustration, raking his fingers through his hair. He knew he needed to sleep since he had an interview in New York City in the morning. If only his father would have stayed. If only his mother didn’t resent his birth. Maybe he could've had a better life. 

Isaac shook his head violently. ‘Ridiculous.’ He thought. He felt a vibration in his pocket and realized it was his phone. He fished it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID, it was Joseph, his manager. With a huff, the teen celebrity clicks the call button.

“Hello?”

“Hey Isaac, just wanting to remind you of your interview tomorrow morning,” Joseph answered, sounding uninterested in the topic. ‘He must be on his laptop.’ Isaac noted.

Joseph was one of the only people Isaac would call a close friend. Sure ladies lined out the door to be with him, but they weren't interested in the real Isaac Burswood. He knew it too, but that didn't bother him.

“Yeah, I know thanks for the remainder, man. I'll see you in the morning?” 

There was a slight pause then Joseph's voice spoke, “Yes. I will have a car pick you up at 6:30 at your house.” 

“Great, see you tomorrow.” And Isaac clicked the phone off and threw it on his bed and went to the balcony to look at the stars. 

Isaac always loved the night sky. Somehow the somber, glittering stars portrayed how he felt all his life. Like somehow looking at them would give him the guidance of what to do next. 

Isaac looked up at the black sky and closed his eyes to give a silent prayer, to whoever would listen, about his father. He always seemed to be doing that often these days. 

Isaac opened his eyes, “Father? Wherever you are. I just want closure. I want to know why you left me and mom? Please.” Isaac’s eyes began to sting, “This is stupid.” He wiped his eyes and turns to enter his room. 

As he shuts the balcony doors, he plops onto his bed. 

He hears his stomach rumbling but he ignores it so that he wouldn’t have to have another encounter with his sloshed mother.

He turns over to face his light green wall as his eyelids began to feel like lead. The last thought he had before slipping into oblivion, was of gold showering down on him.


End file.
